1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processor for recording and, more particularly to a video signal processor for recording a video signal in a video cassette recorder (VCR).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a video signal processor such as a video tape recorder comprises the following arrangements.
Specifically, a video input signal is supplied to a low pass filter (LPF) and a band pass filter (BPF), and divided into a luminance signal (Y) and a chrominance signal (C). The luminance signal is sequentially emphasized by a non-linear emphasis circuit and a video emphasis (preemphasis) circuit and, after the luminance signal is frequency-modulated by an FM modulator, the luminance signal is supplied to an adder. On the other hand, the chrominance signal is supplied to a frequency converter via an automatic chroma controller (ACC) and frequency-modulated, and supplied to the adder. The frequency-modulated luminance signal and the frequency-converted chrominance signal are added by the adder and supplied to a video header via a recording amplifier. In this manner, the video input signal is supplied onto a recording tape.
In the above-mentioned conventional video signal processor, there was a problem in that the luminance signal was processed by the non-linear emphasis and the video emphasis, thereby a high frequency noise component was emphasized.